


Hello.

by AuthentiKait



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Arguments, M/M, based on hello by adele, hartbreak, hehe geddit 'hartbreak', possible fix-it chaper to follow if you guys like this, unashamed angst, voicemail au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthentiKait/pseuds/AuthentiKait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello, Eggsy.</p><p>Please return my call, if you would.</p><p>Thank you.<br/>****</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is quite an old fic I wrote a couple of months back but forgot to post, whoops. I wrote it based on Adele's song 'Hello" because it's a song than can apply to Hartwin (if you squint). Hence why there's not-so-subtle references to the Adele lyrics in the voicemails hehe.
> 
> If you want me to do a fix-it, pleeeeease comment below! Thank you, hope you guys like! <3

Hello, Eggsy.

It's Harry. Please return my call, if you would. Thank you.

****  
Hello, Eggsy.

I am sorry. I hope we can discuss our argument soon.

Please return my call.

****

Hello, Eggsy.

I understand you are extremely distressed with me, but ignoring me will solve nothing. Please pick up the phone and return my call.

****

Hello, Eggsy.  
I am hoping you will meet with me upon your return to HQ. I hear Nagasaki is nice this time of year.We can organise to meet if you would please return my call.

*****

Hello, Eggsy.  
Your assignment went swimmingly, I hear. Congratulations. I do have to ask- are you listening to these voice messages? Because if you are, please return my call.

****

Hello, Eggsy.  
Are you staying at HQ? Your clothes are still at my townhouse, and I expect you to walk through the door at any moment. But you don't. JB's food bowls are still at my back door, I have to keep stopping myself from refilling them.  
I haven't seen you in two weeks.

Return my call, please.

****  
Hello, Eggsy.

I am sorry. Again. I am. I am sorry you found out. I did not intend for you to be hurt this way, but I do not want to have this conversation with your voicemail.

Merlin refuses to get involved and have you return because of our...disagreement. He also refuses to let me onto the Comm link to talk to you. Not that I would forcibly take control of your Comms, I will not resort to that just yet. He also suggests I keep Roxanne out of this matter between us, and I am inclined to listen, for once.

Please return my call.

****  
Eggsy.

Return my call.

Please.

****  
Hello, Eggsy.

Merlin says you're in Rome for three weeks.

Strange, isn't it? That you should be in the city of love, investigating a bio-weapon scare, when most people would be there with the person that they love. It is a shame, for if you weren't on assignment I have a few recommendations you might enjoy- places to eat, where to go. And it would make me most happy if I were there with you. But alas, you are gone, and I remain here, talking to this ridiculous voicemail box because you won't answer my calls.

It's been over a month. Please- return my call.

****  
Hello, Eggsy.  
If you do not return my call soon, I shall be forced to call you to my office, and we will talk this over as Galahad and Arthur, not Eggsy and Harry. Please, do not make me do this.

Return my call.

****  
Eggsy,it has been two months since we argued. I have left you many voicemails, which you either have ignored, or not heard. I texted you.

31 times. In a week. Merlin likes to remind me I have psychopathic tendencies, but I prefer to think I just care too much. Because that can be the only possible reason, why your storming out my door felt like my heart was being slowly strangled, each artery being blocked until it could not beat anymore. It must be why your silence since we argued leaves me sleepless- I have barely slept since you left. Because I hear your laugh whisper in my ear, see your smile behind closed eyes, the touch of your lips burnt onto mine.

Because I can't get you off my mind.

Please return my call.

****

Eggsy. Did you mean those things you said? I must know. Words are often said in anger- but it is greatly bothering me that I do not know if you meant it when you said you never wanted to see me again. For I am sorry.

****  
Hello, Eggsy.

We need to go over everything. To meet up and resolve this. My father told me never to go to bed angry, but he never was employed by a spy organisation who sends operatives away in the midst of an argument.

The house is too empty without you.

Please return my call.

****  
Eggsy, I understand my actions have greatly upset you, but silence will solve nothing. Please. Return my calls.

****  
Since you will not return my calls, I am forced to tell your voicemail box how I feel each night. You have been undercover for a total of 5 months, and I will not continue to communicate in this one-sided manner.

Here is your apology.

I am sorry, Eggsy, for hurting you. I am sorry, that I killed Dean, despite the fact that at the time, I did not regret my actions. I'm sorry that I wasn't sorry when I watched him bleed out, the life leaving his eyes. He deserved to die, in my mind. He had hurt you, and your mother and sister beyond belief, and he did not have a single worthy reason to live on this earth. Not when he had caused all persons around him unimaginable suffering.

I am sorry that you reacted in a manner far worse than I had hoped. I am sorry that you are still so angry with me that you have cut me off from all sides, and I cannot bear to exercise my authority over you to call you back. But know that any individual that harms you, that survives V-Day and the abundance atrocities it brought, and seeks to continue that suffering like Dean Anthony Baker did, must be exterminated.

I am not sorry that he died.

But I am sorry that our relationship was the price. I am sorry you looked at me, with such hurt and anger in your eyes- hurt and anger I never wished to see again. A look you reserved for Chester, when you took his life. And now that look was trained on me.

It has crushed me, Eggsy. Quite literally. I feel like a shadow of myself. That when you walked out that door, you took with you my happiness, my love, my reason for being. Without you, Eggsy, I am not Harry Hart.

Harry Hart died the moment the man he loved most of all told him he was a monster.

I am sorry, Eggsy. Fucking sorry. Really, really fucking sorry.

I'm sorry that you had the misfortune to fall in love with a- a trainwreck like me, and to believe I could make you happy. All I have brought you is pain, and more pain, and I cannot express how disgusted I am with myself.

I am sorry.

****

Hello, Eggsy.

I have called no less than 74 times. To tell you I am sorry. Sorry, for breaking your heart.

In Rome, the city of love, I hope you enjoy the lights, the people, the culture. And meet a man who sweeps you off your feet, and that he does what I could not do- make you happy.

I will always love you, Eggsy Unwin, do not doubt that. But I have inflicted a world of pain upon your young shoulders than you should never have had to experience. I will not call again, I fear I'll go insane if I have to hear your message bank tell me you're not available one more time.

But my dear boy. Please. I love you.

Come home.

****


	2. The Fix-It!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " 'Ello, Harry".
> 
>  
> 
> "...Hello, Eggsy".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand here is the fix it everyone requested! Ugh it's been deleted and rewritten so many times now buuut hopefully you like this one, my 3rd attempt XD
> 
> Please let me kmow what you think in the comments, thank you for reading!

Harry doesn't really register that it's Eggsy standing in his living room for a few moments as he wakes up after nodding off midway through reading Jane Eyre. Of course he knows there's a person there, he's a Kingsman agent after all, but even looking upon that youthful, beautiful face after sleep takes a second to process. To process that the physical embodiment of Gary "Eggsy" Unwin is standing, dripping rainwater on his plush, freshly vaccuumed carpet, looking like he just walked out of one of Harry's dreams.

"Hello, Eggsy". He hates how cracked his voice sounds, because contrary to the stalwart appearance, the light, airy tone he had tried to muster, it feels like all the barriers he's painstakingly built up over the past few months, fearing the worst, have come crashing right fucking back down. Because this isn't a dream, Eggsy is standing less than 10 feet away from him, he's a bit more tanned that Harry remembers, probably due to the Roman sun and he has sticking plaster on his cheek from a wound is he alright-

" 'Ello, 'Arry". Hearing his voice after so many months is so strange, but so familiar- like slipping on an old jumper. Now Harry has to work out if this jumper in particular still fits the same as it used to, and whether its appropriate to throw himself at the younger agent and never let go.

"How did you-" he frowns for a moment before Eggsy holds up his set of keys slightly sheepishly.

"A knock on the door would have sufficed, Eggsy," Harry sighs after a moment, but is unable to keep the corners of his mouth twitching up in familiar amusement. My dear boy. "This is our home".

"Yeah bu' I didn' know if ya would open the door for me, see," Eggsy drops his eyes to the floor, and a wave of pure, unadulterated pain lances through Harry's chest at the thought of Eggsy believing he could no longer enter their home, his home, in fear of Harry not even opening the door to him.

"Eggsy," Harry says after a moment of silence, just as Eggsy begins with "Harry", a stricken expression upon his face.. Both gentlemen pause and after a moment more of silence gesture simultaneously for the other to go ahead.

"You firs'".

"No, I insist".

" 'Arry-"

"Eggsy, please-"

"I'm so sorry," the younger man blurts out, face pale. "I've well an' truly gone an' fucked this all up, 'Arry, can I just hold ya for a minute 'til I figure out wha' the fuck I'm gonna say, cause I've jus' come straigh' off the plane, my fuckin' SIM card fucked isself up an' I jus' wanted a breather no' 5 months of deep fuckin' cover tha' was supposed t' be 3 weeks an' I heard all ya voicemails on the plane back an'-"

The rest is slightly muffled when Harry automatically moves across the room to take Eggsy into his arms, the relief and emotion flowly freely within him as he does what he had dreamed of so often. To take his boy, his love, back into him, and hold on tight, so to make sure it weren't a dream. For soon the muffled words turn into muffled sobs, until Harry's kneeling on the floor, tears streaking down his face as Eggsy clings to him as tight as he can, crying unashamedly into his shoulder.

"It's alright, Eggsy, shh," he whispers gently as he pets younger mans hair, a fresh wave of tears falling at the opportunity to do such a again. My dear, dear, sweet boy.

"No it's not fucking alright," Eggsy sobs, pulling back to cup Harry's face in his palm, and Harry can't help but let his face crumple slightly as he leans into the younger man's touch with ecstasy. "Ya thought I fuckin' hated you for 5 fucking months, and let me tell ya now that somefin like tha' doesn't go over lightly with' me, fucking Merlin got the earful o' 'is life af'er i got off tha' fuckin' jet b'fore I came straight 'ere to sort shit out wi' you, ya gotta believe me 'Arry I would neva 'urt ya like that on purpose-"

Eggsy's voice breaks again and Harry brings him closer as the boy sobs uncontrollably once more, a quiet sob of his own joining Eggsy's louder ones. Because he's back, Eggsy's back and he's sorry and Harry's got so many more questions but he knows they'll all be answered in time-

"I'm so fucking mad at 'im 'Arry he wouldn' even let me use the fuckin' payphones to call ya, I was holed up without wifi or nuffin for 4 o' them 5 months cause tha' fuckin' gang have a no phones policy or nuffin and it was infuriatin'. Ok I was mad at you for 1 month while I was in Nagasaki, then I came home for a day was gonna try 'n find ya in HQ but then Merlin fuckin' sent me on the op t' Rome and i sent ya a text but the SIM was fucked and then I had to chuck my phone when I joined the gang, couldn't even go to a fuckin' internet cafe cause I was being watched and cause I was under deep cover Merlin couldn't even tell ya I was asking 'bout ya cause it's classified shit even though you're Arthur and I reckon ya should change that rule cause its shit," Eggsy babbled, and when Harry opened his mouth to try and attempt t interrupt he was met with a terse "shh" before the tirade continued .

"An' I got a new phone when the jet picked me up after I blew up tha' fucker's manse, I'll tell ya more about that later, but the SIM worked and then I got fuckin' 15GB worth of texts and my voicemail box filled to the fuckin' brim and I knew something was up so I read it all on the flight back an' fuck Harry I was-was so jittery by the time we fuckin' landed I practically jumped outta the plane, went an' punched Merlin in his fuckin' face and came to find ya cause ya the love of my life and ya killed Dean but it's ok now s'all good, I'm over it and if you're a monster than I'm a fucking monster too and-"

But Harry just tilts Eggsy's head up and fucking kisses him, letting every drop of pain, grief and heartbreak fuse itself into the passionate press of two lips. Because if Eggsy isn't going to shut up, Harry's going to have to make him, even though they're both wrecks for each other, he had to show him that it's ok, he has to.

"I'm so sorry, I fucking love you, 'Arry," Eggsy chokes out when they finally break apart for air. "And don't you ever think I'll fucking stop".

"I'm sorry, and I fucking love you too Eggsy," Harry breathes into his partner's hairline,  pressing a gentle kiss there as he breathes in the reassuring scent of him, cuddling him even closer.

"But next time we argue," Harry ventures, after some time has passed, "Can I please get a word in?"

"Ya 'ad an entire voicemail an' text message box t' get a word in," Eggsy reminded him slightly indignantly, sniffling as his sobs subsided. "I'm fairly fuckin' certain it was my turn t' speak".

"True," Harry acknowledged, before quirking an eyebrow. "Wait, did you actually punch Merlin in the face?"

"Hmm, yeah," Eggsy mutters sheepishly, and Harry throws his hesd back and laughs.

"Well you're rather in for it, my dear boy, so I suggest you buckle up ready for tomorrow," Harry advises, pressing another kiss to Eggsy's forehead and the younger man burrows further into Harry's shoulder.

"I love you".

 

"I love you too".

 

Harry's mobile buzzes from his pocket at that moment, and both agents mutter "Merlin" in unison as the start-up theme from the popular BBC fantasy television show fills the silence in the room.

"I do think you had the right idea though, Eggsy," Harry comments, as the younger agent pulls back to furrow his eyebrows in confusion.

With one fluid motion,  Harry is standing up, using one hand to support Eggsy,still wrapped around him, and the other to fish his phone out of his pocket. Answering, he says, "Fuck you, Merlin," , not giving the handler a chance to reply before hanging up, and taking off towards the bedroom, the sound of Eggsy's laughter and the ringtone echoing behind them.

Delaing with Merlin can wait, as daunting as it will be. They do have 5 months of catching up to do- if you know what I mean.


End file.
